Just A World Away
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Shannon is a girl from our world who somehow gets transported into One Piece. Excited, she quickly gets along with the Straw Hat crew. But when the mysteries of Shannon's transportation are revealed, only Zoro will be able to save the girl that captured his heart. Something my stepsis wanted me to write about her. Beware Shannon's cake fetish. Zoro x RP real person ON HIATUS


"Ugh… where am I?" The girl rubbed her hand through her short blonde hair.

"Will you get off me?" Grunted someone from underneath her. Looking down, she saw a head covered in fuzzy green hair and she gasped.

"A marimo!" The girl hopped off the figure underneath her, landing on the wooden floor of the ship. Her hazel eyes quickly glanced around, sparkling as her grin got wider and wider. A blonde man nearby snickered at her earlier comment, earning a glare from the green-haired man on the ground.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A black-haired woman asked, a book in her hand.

"Robin!" The girl squealed, pointing at the woman. Everyone looked at her, confused. The girl turned and did the same thing, pointing to everyone as she shrieked their names out in delight. "Usopp! Chopper! Nami! Sanji! Franky! Luffy! And you're Zoro!" She pointed at the man sitting on the ground, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Sorry, but how do you know our names?" Nami asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

"Who doesn't know you? Where I come from, every anime fan knows you." The girl replied, still bouncing slightly.

"Anime?"

"I don't know how I got here, but anime is a form of cartoons on a TV. And you guys are the main characters of one of the most popular anime there is! Oh, I guess I'm not in my own world anymore, but I come from Austin, Texas in the USA on Earth." She explained, waving her arms around in some manner of gesture.

"And who are you?" Zoro spoke up, standing now.

"I'm Shannon!"

* * *

Nami and Robin sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, watching as Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and Shannon pulled a prank on Zoro. "I wonder how she came here…" Nami mused, as Zoro's fury was unleashed among the 4 of them. Shannon just skipped away unscathed.

"We'll just have to find out. In the meantime, we can learn more about who she is and where she came from." Robin replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! I brought some cake!" Sanji called cheerily, heart-shaped eyes thumping as he twirled towards the two girls with 2 plates of red velvet cake in his hands.

"CAKE!" A voice shouted, sending shivers down Sanji's spine. Slowly looking in the direction it came from, a cloud of dust being kicked up from behind the figure racing towards him, an almost evil glint in their eyes. Shannon whizzed right by Sanji, Nami, and Robin and into the kitchen. Sanji blinked, suddenly realizing that the cake in his hand had disappeared from the plate, not leaving a single crumb.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sanji bowed to the girls before sprinting into the kitchen, where he had left the rest of the red velvet cake. When he got there, he stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. The triple layer red velvet cake that had been sitting on the counter was gone. Shannon sat nearby, icing covering her face as she licked her fingers and the plate clean.

"Oh, hi Sanji. I hope you don't mind if I have some cake." She said cheerily, waving at the cook.

"Some cake? You ate ALL of it!" Shannon just shrugged.

* * *

Zoro sat in the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny, staring blankly out the window facing towards the stern. He blinked when he realized that Shannon was sitting on the deck wrapped in a blanket, and staring out into the ocean. Curious, he swiftly came down from the crow's nest, walking quietly towards the girl.

"Are you homesick?" He asked, arms crossed as he stared at her, eyebrow raised.

The girl shook her head, and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "No. Just… couldn't really sleep." She replied, still looking out into the ocean.

Zoro frowned, and sat down beside the girl, wrapping his arm around her. She looked at him in surprise. "You know, you're not the only one. We all had homes that we left, for our own reasons. There's no need to hold it in." The girl blinked before smiling as his words sunk in. She leaned against him, and closed her eyes.

"You know, that's not like you. You're so weird Zoro." She murmured. Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
